CHANGE
CHANGE is a song by UVERworld that serves as the image song of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. It was released in 15th UVERworld single, GOLD. Track listing Gundam 00 Edition #GOLD #CHANGE #MINORI Lyrics Rōmanji= Puraido mo subete nakushita hi ni ayamachi wo kuyamu sono hi ni Boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto subete ga soro tta ne Asu e mukau ni wa docchi e ikeba iin desu ka To hikareru Baka da na sonna imi mo nai mono o sagasu na yo Jakinaki hikari ima kirakira ni hikaru me Sono utsukushisa wo mo torikomi ubaou to suru mono Ai o koroshita no wa boku nanda Kitto kono sekai wa mou sono gisei no moto de naritatteru Ano uso o tsuita no wa boku dakara hitori obiete nakatta kokoro ga kootteta Nani mo osorenai sono hitomi ni hajimete okubyou o ukabeta toki Boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto subete ga sorotta ne Nemurezu ni konya mo mata ataranai yokan o Baka da na sonna imi mo nai yoru o sugosu na yo Jakinaki hikari ima kirakira ni hikaru me Minuke yo nagusame yasashisa wa damasu tame no teguchi sa Oorora no sugata o shita sabaku no genkyou domo-tachi no Ano te o hanashita no wa boku dakara odoroki wa shinakatta Yakouchuu no hikari ni magire shiawase o negau yo to usobuiteru kedo hone made suketeru yo Iitai koto wa kou iu koto daro Kantan ni uragiru you wo miserya bouei honnou ga muishiki ni Itai omoi wa shitakunai to tatetsukya shinai daro Ai o koroshita no wa boku nanda Kitto kono sekai wa mou sono gisei no moto naritatteru Ano uso o tsuita no wa boku dakara hitori obiete nakatta Sonna koto haiteru hito-tachi no Imeejisuru sono kuchibiru ga koukai no nen o wameku tabi Boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto hito rashiku nareta ne Nani mo osorenai sono hitomi ni hajimete okubyou o ukabeta toki Boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto subete ga sorotta ne Hitori de ikiyou to kimeta yoru ni Mushou ni aitaku naru omoi ni hito rashisa kanjiteta |-| Kanji= プライドも全部無くした日に　過ちを悔やむその日に 僕は君にこう言う　「やっと全てが揃ったね」 「明日へ向かうにはどっちへいけば良いんですか?」 と聞かれる 「馬鹿だな、そんな意味も無いものは探すなよ」 邪気なき　光　今　キラキラに光る眼 その美しさをも取り込み　奪おうとするもの 愛を殺したのは僕なんだ きっとこの世界はもう　その犠牲のもとで成り立っている あの嘘をついたのは僕だから　一人おびえてなかった　心が凍っていた 何も恐れないその瞳に　初めて臆病を浮かべた時 僕は君にこう言う　「やっと全てが揃ったね」 眠れずに今夜もまた　当たらない予\感を 馬鹿だな　そんな意味も無い夜を過ごすなよ 邪気なき　光　今　キラキラに光る眼 見抜けよ　慰め優しさは騙す為の手口さ オーロラの姿をした砂漠の元凶ども達の あの手を離したのは僕だから　驚きはしなかった 夜光虫の光に紛れ　幸せを願うよと　うそぶいてるけど　骨まで透けてるよ 言いたい事はこう言う事だろ 簡単に裏切る様を見せりゃ　防衛本能\で無意識に 「痛い思いはしたくない」と　楯突きゃしないだろ 愛を殺したのは僕なんだ きっとこの世界は　もうその犠牲の上で成り立っている あの嘘をついたのは僕だから一人おびえてなかった そんな事吐いてる人達の イメージする　その唇が後悔の念を喚くたび 僕は君に　こう言う「やっと人らしくなれたね」 何も恐れないその瞳に初めて臆病を浮かべた時 僕は君にこう言う「やっと全てが揃ったね」 一人で生きようと決めた夜に 無性に逢いたくなる想いに　人らしさ感じてた |-| English= Regret the mistakes that day on all the lost pride I say to you "It finally all aligned." "Toward a better tomorrow How did you go on one?" And asked "You're stupid, which I do not mean a search." Sparkling eyes shining light now without malice Take away what you can capture their beauty 'm Killed my love Hopefully this world is made under the second victim That you lied to the heart was frozen because it did not scare me one Timid at first floated his eyes have nothing to fear I say to you "It finally all aligned." Also feeling the hit to sleep tonight Do not mean to spend the night such a fool Sparkling eyes shining light now without malice Kindness is the trick for comfort cheat Our desert curse us with the form of Aurora The hand is released because I was not surprised that I'm transparent to the bone and I hope though he lost in the light of happiness noctiluca I say, what you're saying is a person unwittingly betrays the simple defense instinct "I do not want to hurt" You do not 'm Killed my love Hopefully this world is made sacrifices on the other That's a lie because it did not scare me one The people I'm throwing up such a thing Each time a cry of remorse lips to imagine I say to you, "he wants it barely got used." Timid at first floated in the eyes have nothing to fear I say to you "It finally all aligned." Decided to live alone at night I felt the urge the feeling that Videos Full Version Category:Songs